I love you
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en una mesa platicando sobre que regalos van a dar excepto erza que ella estaba en su mundo de pastel de fresas pero la llegada de dos personas cambiaran la actitud de erza y ella conoce a esa persona de la infancia y se une al gremio , ¿será el mejor regalo de navidad para erza? * finalizado*


**Te amo erza **

Un día normal en toda magnolia pero excepto en el gremio número 1 de todo fiore llamado fairy tail todos los magos que asisten estaban moviéndose por todos lados o diría yo obligados y se preguntan porque está pasando todo esto.

En este día se festeja la navidad pero todos estaban decorando al gremio, casi terminaban pero erza les exigió que todo debía estar ordena y reluciente para su gusto , pero muchos se quejaron en voz baja porque no querían que la maga alias llamada Titania daba órdenes pero ella no cooperaba con nada solamente estaba disfrutando de su rico pastel de fresas pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada porque solamente que ella con su mirada te decía que te alegaras o sufrirías un castigo y sabemos que los castigos de ella no son nada bonitos.

**En otra parte del gremio **

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en una mesa platicando sobre que regalos iban a dar a sus respectivas parejas y otras que solamente son compañeros de equipo pero su charla se vio interrumpida por alguien que entro al gremio.

De pronto se abren las puertas del gremio, se vieron interrumpidos, se vieron dos siluetas encapuchadas, todos en el gremio estaba en completo silencio estaban preparados para cualquier cosa pero las dos personas se quitaron las capas y definitivamente eran jellal y meredy.

Meredy y jellal se vieron sorprendidos por como el gremio está listo para atacar si hacían un movimiento en falso pero se alegraron que ellos cuidan a sus nakamas y al gremio que tanto adoran.

Todos sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba así que volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Erza no sabía quién había entrado al gremio, porque estaba en su ensoñación del pastel de fresa perfecto hasta que alguien la interrumpió en su momento, iba a golpear al que la haya interrumpido.

Erza, erza ERZA despierta _ grito Lucy ya que le había estado hablando todo el tiempo pero ella ni en cuenta.

Quién demonios me habla _ dijo una erza enfurecida

L-lo siento pero es que las chicas te queríamos invitar a comprar los vestidos de navidad y queríamos ver si querías ir_ dijo una Lucy intimidada por la mirada que le daba erza y no era nada agradable.

Claro por cierto quien fue quien llego al gremio _ pregunto erza

OOOoooh no sabes quién llego erza _ pregunta una Lucy con una sonrisa pícara.

N-no por eso te pregunte_ dijo erza con un pequeño sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Lucy.

Las personas que llegaron al gremio son _ dijo Lucy haciéndole de emoción.

Quienes son _ volvió a preguntar erza ya que está perdiendo la paciencia.

Sooonnn _ dijo Lucy divertida.

Dime maldita sea _ dijo erza asustando a Lucy.

S-son jellal y meredy _ cuando termino de decir el nombre salió corriendo.

Cuando Lucy termino de decir la última palabra salió corriendo como gallina, pero con erza se quedó en shock y con un sonrojo, cuando salió del trance escucho una voz conocida, solamente dirigió su mirada a las escaleras que conectan al segundo piso y finalmente vio a jellal bajando con el maestro, el ultimo mencionado se subió a la barra y dio una aviso demasiado importante para ella y jellal.

Bueno hijos míos como se habrán dado cuenta que jellal y meredy están aquí, ellos se unieron al gremio ya que el consejo los dejo ser libres y pasaran la navidad con nosotros _ término de decir el maestro

Váyanse a cambiar mocosos porque en dos horas será la fiesta _ dijo makarov.

**2 horas después **

Todos llegaron vestidos elegantemente y todos estaban escuchando la presentación de mirajane , y algunos que otros bailando,erza que estaba vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello atado en una coleta y dos mechones de pelo a cada lado de su cara se veía sumamente hermosa combinaba con su pelo y su piel.

Cuando jellal voltio y vio a erza se sonrojo y dudo en acercarse pero aun así fue a donde estaba ella y la saludo ya que ella no le había dirigido la palabra a él, pensaba que no le había agradado la noticia ya que él le había dicho que estaba comprometido y él quería aclarar eso.

Todos se ven felices con las fiesta verdad erza_ dijo jellal atrás de erza

Erza cuando escucho esa voz se le hizo conocida así que dudo en voltear pero finalmente lo hizo.

Si nunca los había vistió más felices que nunca _ dijo erza con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando erza termino de decir eso, se quedaron callados, pasaron 3 minutos y ellos no seguían hablando hasta que jellal rompió el silencio y agarro la mano de erza y la dirigió a donde estaban bailando todos y empezaron a bailar ellos también.

Estaban bailando lento erza había puesto sus manos atrás del cuello deel y jellal poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de erza cuando termino la canción el volvió agarrar la mano de erza y la condujo al patio.

Se sentaron en el pasto y estaban viendo las estrellas no se habían dado cuenta que había pasado media hora desde que ellos estaban afuera.

Me acuerdo cuando nos caímos en la playa_ dijo jellal con un sonrojo.

Lo lamento cuando te dije que tenía prometida _ dijo jellal

No pasa nada sabía que estabas mintiendo asi que no dije nada _ término de decir erza antes de levantarse.

La luna era cómplice de aquella pareja así que ellos se fueron acercando mutuamente y finalmente se besaron era un tierno beso cuando supieron que les faltaba aire se separaron solamente sonrieron pero con un sonrojo en la cara de ambos.

Te amo erza_ dijo jellal con el sonrojo más presente

Y-yo también te amo jellal _ dijo erza finalmente

Feliz navidad _ dijeron los dos al unísono.

Para los dos era el mejor regalo de navidad que hubieran tenido, nunca pensaron que iba a pasar esto pero estaban agradecidos por todo así que la pasaron toda la noche viendo las estrellas y a su luna cómplice.

**Fin **

**Waaa me gusto como quedo lo había escrito de otra forma pero quedo así lo escribe en un cuaderno mientras estaba comiendo, espero que les guste la pareja de jerza **

**Bueno estaré subiendo los capítulos de navidad de las parejas y tendrán una pequeña sorpresa el 31 de diciembre así que estén atentos.**

**Me regalan un reviews :3**

****Se despide juvia****

**FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**A todos los lectores de esta página de fanfiction que se la pasen genial con sus familias.**

**¡ Ja ne!**


End file.
